Fixing Up Joss's Mess
by Kit4
Summary: My attempt at fixing up the big mess left after seasons 3/6. B/A fic. I've also added a little character of my own creation. Hopefully she'll make things a bit more interesting. :)
1. Default Chapter

After seasons 3/6 And please, the new character is based on me, so if you don't like her, :p. Don't tell me about it!! But review please. (  
  
Buffy POV  
  
As I walked along, arm in arm with Dawn, I didn't think I'd ever been quite so happy since I've come back.  
  
"Aww, isn't that bird just adorable?" Dawn asks me, smiling.  
  
"It sure is," I replied, smiling back at her, knowing that she knows I'm finally able to appreciate this world again and everything in it. Including her.  
  
We walk along, nearing our house. Then, suddenly Dawn stops abruptly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Giles," she whispers in horror. My heart sinks. Then I swallow painfully.  
  
"We'll call the magic box once we get home. If he and Anya aren't there, we'll call the hospital. Anya's probably taken him." Dawn nods as I suppress the urge to smile falsely as I always have done when thing's were going wrong around Dawn.  
  
Dawn picks up our pace a little and we both rush into the house, but stop dead upon seeing the small teenage girl with black hair to her waist and green eyes that spoke of an age far beyond measure, sitting in our living room, waiting.  
  
Dawn POV  
  
My joy upon seeing Ariana is still smothered under worry for Giles, whom I like to think of as my Dad.  
  
"Buffy, this is my old friend Ariana. Why don't you call about Giles while she and I talk for a bit?" I suggest. Buffy nods, still looking concerned, but her worry for Giles wins and she quietly leaves the room. I turn to Ariana.  
  
"What are you doing here? How are you? How'd you get here? What's been going on? I like your hair by the way. Why are you here?" unable to help my barrage of questions, everything spilled into one until not even I could understand.  
  
Ariana, however, just laughs and comes over to give me a hug. She never used to let anyone hug her, but after a few years I'd managed to win her over. She'd gone to Sunnydale High the 2nd with me for a couple of years, but then a few months ago had declared that she had to leave for 'business matters' and would return the next school year. Ariana had never been one to really open up and share, so I wasn't really expecting her to answer any of my questions. She would normally just give me a look and reply in some cryptic way.  
  
Ariana grabbed my hand and pulled me down to sit next to her on the couch. "Dawnie, I know I've never been very open with you, and I was always so grateful that you never minded, but I think today I have to tell you a bit about me."  
  
My jaw dropped. Afraid that if I spoke, she would close up and decide not to tell me, I said not one word.  
  
"With anyone else, I would be afraid to tell them, worried about what they would think. But I know you'll be able to understand." She smiled. "After all, it's pretty normal for your life."  
  
A thousand thoughts ran through my head, she was pregnant, had flunked a class, had skipped school, something, anything but what she said next.  
  
"I'm a witch." 


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy POV  
  
"You're a WHAT?" I heard my sister scream as I came back into the living room. Giles was in the hospital, being treated. He'd be home before nightfall.  
  
My attention shifted to my sweet sister whose bug-eyed, aghast form was running around in complete shock.  
  
Finally, Dawn ran up to me. "She's a witch," Dawn told me. "She's a witch and I was her best friend and she never told me! Can you believe that!"  
  
"Um," I thought about it. "Yeah, I guess I can. Did you happen by chance to ever ask her why she's here?" Just the expression on Dawn's face was enough.  
  
I turned to our uninvited guest and looked at her questioningly.  
  
"I was sent," she replied, "from the Witch's Counsel in Ireland. We have heard about your little problem and so I was sent to help you."  
  
"Well, you're a little late I guess. Giles said that the threat was gone." I had never heard of a Witch's Counsel, but hey, doesn't mean they don't exist.  
  
"Perhaps," she said in her soft, yet proper sounding voice, "but the witch, Willow I believe her name is, has been through a horrible ordeal and must be helped or the same thing shall repeat itself."  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, the old Willow could hardly tranc a werewolf, least yet kill someone. It must have done horrible things to her. And losing Tara, she still has to deal with that."  
  
"And," interrupted the girl, "magic is controlled by the emotional balance of the witch or warlock. So it is pertinent we reach her soon."  
  
"Agreed"  
  
Whoever this girl is, she seems to have had some experience in the matter so I'm WAY more than willing to let her help. Plus, Dawn trusts her, and while once that would have been a bad thing, I think the new Dawn is quite capable.  
  
In a well placed, timely entrance Xander walked into the house carrying a sobbing Willow, who, thankfully, once again had red hair. The strange witch, Ariana I think I heard Dawn call her, immediately took over, having Xander take Willow up to her room and giving her a stuffed animal to cry on. "It helps!" Ariana cried defensively at our odd looks.  
  
So an hour or so later, when all had quieted down, Dawn, Ariana, and I all sat in the living room talking. Dawn explained to me how they used to go to school together and had been good friends. Dawn also explained, in a quiet whisper when Ariana had left the room for a minute, that Ariana's parents had been murdered in front of her when she was three and that her older brother took care of her, and that she was extremely wealthy.  
  
Ariana and I got along well enough, and I invited her to stay in the house, seeing as she might be needed to help with Willow more. And because she had nowhere else to go, but I didn't say that. She agreed and went out to her car to bring all of her stuff in. She was, it turned out, a new driver, but very good at it, and from the type of car she owned, VERY, VERY rich.  
  
After seeing that Willow was sleeping peacefully enough, the three of us decided to have a girly party downstairs. (Giles had come in from the hospital as well and was sleeping also) So we all got into our PJs and sat around the TV talking silly girl stuff when the subject of Ariana's brother came up.  
  
After Dawn had exclaimed that Ariana had never told her ANYTHING except that he was male, she and I ganged up on Ariana and made her spill.  
  
"All right, all right. I'll tell you about him. Hmm, let's see, he's pretty tall, dark good looks, he's very intelligent, and veeery romantic. Whenever I try to push him into dating, he would always say something like, oh, I haven't met the 'right one' yet, or, no, I can't POSSIBLY be in a relationship unless I'm head over heels for the girl. You know, stuff like that. And, let's see, I haven't seen him in seven years but I'm pretty sure."  
  
"Wait," Dawn cut in, "What do you mean you haven't seen him in seven years? I thought you said you were really close?"  
  
"Well, we are, it's just, we each have our own lives to live and they just happened to be taking us to different parts of the world."  
  
"Don't you miss him?" I asked without thinking.  
  
She paused for a moment before saying softly, "Yeah, I miss him a lot."  
  
"Well, where does he live? Do you even know?" Dawn seemed intent on reuniting the siblings.  
  
"Of course I know. He lives in LA."  
  
Oh no. Not LA. Not HIS city.  
  
"Well, I have a great idea then," Dawn stated, "We can all go and see him together. He seems absolutely perfect for Buf..I mean, I'd love to meet him and it really isn't that far away. I'm sure Buffy wouldn't mind getting away for a few days and showing me this great wonderful world she been talking about." Dawn stared at me with innocent eyes. Evil conniving little..  
  
A few hours later, all was set and planned. We would leave the following week, with the addition of Willow, so that Ariana could keep an eye on her and start counseling and stuff. Ariana would drive. Her deluxe full sized van that is. We would all have plenty of room, and lots of time for girl chats and world exploring. I had decided on it not just because of what Dawn had said, but because I needed a break from my life and all it's woes. I needed to spend some time with Dawn, and heck, if I had to stare at a potentially hot guy to do it, well, the sacrifices I must make. 


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy POV  
  
The week had flown by so fast I hadn't even noticed. Willow had stopped crying but hadn't said a word to any of us. Alone with Ariana though, she is said to have spoken loads. We packed up all of our things and all piled into this very nice van and were on our way.  
  
"Um, Ariana," Dawn said hesitantly, "You do happen to know exactly what part of LA your brother lives in, right? Cuz I've heard it's an awfully big city."  
  
Ariana fidgeted. "Ok, so I don't know EXACTLY where he lives, but I do have a tracer spell that will lead me to wherever he is." Somewhat disturbed by this unsettling news, those of us not driving all drifted off into somewhat peaceful slumber.  
  
We all awoke with a start when the van hit sand. By now, it was the dark of night, and we seemed to be in the middle of LA. At the beach. Somewhat confused, we all followed Ariana out of the van.  
  
She whispered in horror, "Someone threw him in the ocean." And without another word, she dived in, fully clothed and everything. The three of us all stood and stared at each other, wondering what in the world to do.  
  
"I'm going in after her. Just in case." I ran forward before any protests could even form and dived in after Ariana. Opening my eyes under the dirty water, I saw Ariana not too far ahead. I sped up a little to catch up with her, and followed when she drove straight down, following the ball of light that must have been her tracer. After what seemed to be an eternity, I finally saw the bottom, and the box that had settled there. My heart sped in confusion as I felt Angel's presence. It couldn't be. Not my beloved. Stuck in a box under the sea for God alone knows how long. No.  
  
Coming back to myself, I hurried forward to help Ariana grab onto the box and heave it up. Thanks to the water, it wasn't too hard to swim with the box, but the lack of movement within worried me beyond belief. It was too murky for me to see much of anything, so I couldn't even confirm my suspicion that it was he.  
  
Eventually, Ariana and I made it up to the top and our heads broke the surface with loud gasps of air. Dawn and Willow both came rushing out when they saw us and helped us lug the box to shore.  
  
My heart stopped when my eyes cleared enough to see inside. Locked up in a box that had been at the bottom of the sea, was my love. My Angel. 


	4. Chapter 4

Buffy POV  
  
After some heavy spell casting from Ariana, we managed to get Angel out of his prison and into the van. Ariana sped to the Hyperion, the address of which Angel had given to me a while before. In case of an emergency. I sat with my beloved's head in my lap, a towel wrapped around him. I knew that he wouldn't have drowned because he didn't need to breathe, but the blood loss had obviously left him greatly weakened, and, I think, damaged his eyes. Thankfully though, he was still unconscious, so the ride was quiet.  
  
As soon as we got to the hotel, Ariana and I carried Angel up to his room while Dawn tried to explain to Fred and Gunn what had happened and Willow sat and stared. Once Angel was lying down, I sent Ariana down for some blood while I peeled off his destroyed shirt and shoveled him into his bed. What at another time would have been a very intense situation was instead filled with worry and fear.  
  
"Here you go, I brought them all and sent Gunn out for more. Once we start giving him the blood, he'll start to get better. The more blood, the faster he heals." Ariana sat down and started feeding Angel before she was even finished talking.  
  
At a knock on the door, Ariana handed me the blood motioning for me to continue and went to the door. She and the other person muttered to each other for a minute, then Ariana left, shutting the door behind her. As Angel finished the tenth bag, his eyes blinked open at me and he slowly sat up.  
  
Without a word we stared at each other and then his lips slowly curved up into his little half smile. He reached down and helped himself to another bag, still glancing at me every few seconds. I settled down and just watched him, noticing how he had filled out and once again had that air of strength about him. After he finished his bag, he glanced down and noticed he had no shirt on.  
  
I stood up and went around the bed in case he needed any help as he eased out of bed and over to his chest. So I stood there, feeling like an idiot, with one hand in the air to steady him if he needed. Instead he pulled on a soft white shirt and took my hand and pulled me close to him. Gently hugging me, he whispered, "Thank you," and then sat back down on the bed and continued eating.  
  
I cleared my throat and tried to steady my breathing. "Well, um, since you don't need any help anymore, I'll just, um, be downstairs. Holler if you need anything, k?" I started inching backwards towards the door as I spoke, and had almost reached when he called out.  
  
"Wait." He stood up and went over to me, standing waaaay too close. "Don't leave," he whispered. "I need to talk to you."  
  
As my heart was beating rapidly and my breathing was slightly ragged, I knew I would be unable to speak, so I simply nodded. Angel smiled at me, and, grabbing my hands, lead me back to the bed and sat down with me on it. But instead of talking as he had said, he drew me to him and laid back with me, promptly falling asleep with me clutched too tightly to him to escape while he slept. But something deep inside of me clicked and I knew that I was finally home. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ariana POV  
  
Knowing that Angel would soon have his strength back, I left the room to give them some privacy. I lightly trotted down the steps to join the others and found them all talking with a new person, a green demon who seemed to be a friend. Everyone but Willow was talking to him, that is.  
  
Dawn and Fred both smiled at me, but Gunn still seamed weary of my presence. Smiling brightly, I went over to the fridge and pulled out a pop and tuned in to the conversation.  
  
"So of course as soon as I heard I just had to rush over and make sure the big softie was all right," the green guy was saying. "I mean, I stayed with you guys so much after you kept destroying my place that I feel like family. Hey sweetie," he said with a wink at me. I flashed a grin at him and plopped down into a seat.  
  
"We still haven't found out anything about Cordy though," Gunn said.  
  
"Hmmm," green guy replied. "I'll ask around a bit, see if anyone can find anything out. Now, introduce me to your little friend here. I'm getting some strong vibes off her."  
  
Dawn stepped forward proudly. "Lorne, this is Ariana, a friend of mine. Ariana, this is Lorne, or the Host. He can read your aura if you sing."  
  
I smiled. "It's nice to meet you sir," and extended my hand. He grinned and shook my hand then lead me off to a corner of the room, out of the other's hearing.  
  
"Now, tell me sweetheart, I'm sensing some real pain and loneliness in you. You wanna talk about it?" He had one arm around my shoulders and spoke with kindness and concern.  
  
I smiled at him sweetly. "It's so dear of you to ask. But I'm afraid now is not the time nor the place for such things." I gently pulled away a bit, then hesitantly turned back. "Um, just a warning, if you ever hear me sing, close your mind. The last empath who read me was in a coma for a month." And with that parting shot, I walked back out towards the others.  
  
We all looked up, astonished as Angel and Buffy came down the stairs, smiling happily. 


	6. Chapter 6

Buffy POV  
  
I still wasn't so sure this was a good idea. Angel was still a bit weak and I didn't want him to get hurt. But nothing could convince him to stay and rest. All he had needed was a nap, he'd said, and smiling, had proceeded to leave. Smiling a bit at how much and yet how little he had changed, we walked down the steps together.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." Angel's voice rang out loudly in the large lobby. When he reached the floor, he crossed his arm and stared crossly down at Ariana, who was wearing her best innocent-little- girl face.  
  
"If it isn't my little sister," Angel muttered darkly as they began to circle each other. Ariana's face had turned hard and she looked ready for a fight. "Hmm, skipping school again were we dear?"  
  
She snarled darkly at him and sprang onto him. We all braced ourselves for the blows to come, but were astonished as Angel swung Ariana around in circles as they both roared with laughter.  
  
"I haven't seen you in ages!" Angel cried. "Where've you been all these years?"  
  
"Well, first I was in Japan, I've got a funny little story about that to tell you later, then I had this little thing in Egypt, then I went to Sunnydale for a few years, then off to the Congo again, then back, and now here." Ariana finished her little speech with some rapid clicking noises and hand gestures, which Angel returned. Everyone else looked at each other, puzzled.  
  
Then continued speaking, switching to a soft silky language, then a guttural, then, finally, a slow chanting language. Angel laughed and returned each language as naturally as if it was his first and only. Then, oddly enough, Angel started speaking English, but with an Irish brogue.  
  
"Well, me darlin, we've come a ways haven't we now? But come, I'm bein a bad host and must greet me guests." Angel winked at Ariana, then moved over and said hey to Dawn and Willow, and shook a green demon's hand warmly.  
  
"Well as me kitchen ain't exactly," Angel paused and shook his head, "As my kitchen isn't exactly stocked for so many to eat, why don't we go out?" Angel's brogue was completely gone, and I was surprised to find that I kind of missed it. That had been the only time I'd ever heard him talk like that, but it made him sound so playful, so happy, it made my heart ache.  
  
Everyone nodded agreement to Angel and started haggling about where the best place to eat was. I alone stood apart, immersed in my thoughts, until the green demon came over to me.  
  
"Hello, I'm Lorne. And from the way the big fellow," he gestured to Angel, "is looking at you, I'm guessing that you're Buffy."  
  
"Um, yea," I replied, and hesitantly held out my hand, which Lorne grasped warmly.  
  
"I can see now why he's so hung up on you," Lorne said casually.  
  
"Hung up on me?" I was completely confused. I had gotten the impression that Angel had moved on. But then, he had been acting awfully odd tonight.  
  
"Well of course," Lorne said, "whenever I read his aura, it's covered in you. I mean, just looking at you and can see you two are a perfect match. Your auras darling, have merged. That's why I'm guessing you two have shared some dreams, can feel each other's presence, and are drawn to each other when either one is in need." I stared at him in awe. I had never heard anything about anyone being able to do all of those things with someone before, and here was this stranger, telling me straight out that it meant we were supposed to be together.  
  
I sat down, thinking about what this might possibly mean, and caught Angel looking at me. When our eyes met, he smiled at me.  
  
"Now," declared Ariana, "we have one more little matter to clear up before heading out to eat." She came to stand over by Angel and me. "Our star- crossed lovers. Now. How long is it going to take you two to finally figure it all out? I mean, think, Whistler, a messenger from the Powers sent Angel to you, Buffy. And trained you, Angel, to be able to help her. They popped out a couple of apocalypses to shove you two together, and boom, it worked. So yeah, Angel lost his soul, and got sent to hell. Woops. So what did the powers do then? They brought him back. And you would think that, hey, maybe that's a sign we should be together, but these two crazy kids? No. They say, we'll just be friends. So our poor Powers say, hey, why don't we give them shared dreams? Those have worked in the past. And that's an awfully clear message, that, hey, maybe it's meant to be. But them? No. Angel has to go and walk out. I mean, really, what's keeping you two hardheads apart besides shear stubbornness?"  
  
Angel looked up. "My soul," he whispered softly.  
  
"Pfft," Ariana responded immediately, "I can fix that up in a jiffy. I AM a powerful witch you know."  
  
Angel shook his head. "No, I have to wait until I deserve it. It would be taking the easy way out. It's not right."  
  
"Come on, Angel! It's not like I'm tryin to give you your humanity again. You all ready gave that up because of your lack of power. And now I try to give you a way to be happy without the world goin cablewy, and you refuse. It's so like you." Shaking her head, Ariana sat down.  
  
As Angel was staring at me in shocked horror, I worked up a surprised face.  
  
Ariana looked at me. "It's ok Buffy, you can let him know that you remembered."  
  
"How did you.." I muttered questioningly.  
  
"It was written," she replied, " 'When the Warrior's Chosen One leaves this Earth for the second time, all that was forgotten shall be remembered.' It was prophesied hundreds of years ago and only know makes sense."  
  
Angel came and sat down next to me as she spoke and took my hands, smiling at the 'Warrior's Chosen' part.  
  
"I saw it all," I whispered to him, "they let me live through it all, showing me what would have happened. I got pregnant that day you know. With Mick." I smiled sadly at the memory. "Then came Anna, Joan, Bobby, and Sara. You got a job as a police officer. You said it helped you feel like you were still helping people. We had a little house in Michigan, by a lake. And we would sit every Friday night and watch the sun go down. Mick looked just like you and grew up to be a PI. Anna a surgeon, Joan a teacher, Bobby a fighting instructor, and Sara a nurse." I laughed a little at the memories. "We still saved the world sometimes though, helped out the new Slayers. I got to be the fist retired Slayer in the history, you know. My birthday present when I turned 30. The whole Scooby gang stuck together. We met at least once a month and talked online constantly. We were all so happy. There were rough moments, as there always are. But we were together, so we made it through. And then," I started to cry, "when we were both in our 90s, we sat up together and watched the sun rise, like we almost always did. And then, as if we were one, we turned to each other, and both died, staring into the others eyes."  
  
The sobs overtook me, and when Angel pulled me close, I could tell that he was crying too. We sobbed together for a moment, but I wasn't done. I sat up and wiped my eyes. "But then the Powers showed me something else." I looked into Angel's eyes. "They showed me all the people whose lives would be saved because you took back that day. The people stood shoulder to shoulder starting a foot in front of me, and spread as far as the eye could see. There were women, children, men, boys, people of all ages and races. And the powers told me that these were just the immediate lives you would save. They said that if you counted all of the families that would spread from these people you would save, there would be more people than all those who live on the Earth at this time. And seeing those people. I knew. I knew why you did it, and I loved you for it."  
  
As soon as I said that, my sobbing Angel pulled me close and kissed me softly, right on the lips. And he whispered, "I love you my darling. I always have and always will." And nodding, he stood up straight, and looked to Ariana. "I'll do it. Fix my curse. Bind my soul." 


	7. Chapter 7

All righty guys. I finally wrote more!!!! YAAAY!! Go me! ( Ok, I know some people are unhappy with how I've done Willow so far. Who am I kidding, I'M unhappy with the way I've done Willow so far. So don't worry, I'm gonna start doing more with her, starting with this chapter. ( It's not great, but it's better than the lack of anything that I had before. Oh, another thing, I said in the first ch. That Ariana is based off of me, and then rereading this stuff, I thought, "OMG! What if someone thinks my parents died when I was three!" So, my parents are both alive, thank you. Oh, and I don't have black hair. I wish I did though. ( So, Ariana's PERSONALITY is based on me. ( Ok, I'm done. Read.  
  
Ariana POV  
  
Well, that worked out well. Finally they got the message. Sigh. They've been driving the Powers crazy. If only they'd thought about it a little bit more, or perhaps a little bit less. Anyway. "Well, this should be nice and simple," I said, pulling some things out of my bag. "It'll just take a few minutes so we can do it before we eat." I smiled. "That way, Angel can have a good time out with us at Caritas." Everyone stared at me. "Well," I said, "were else we would go to eat?" Lorne blinked a few times, then grabbed my arm lightly and pulled me towards him. "What do mean? Caritas was destroyed. Twice!" "Yes," I replied, "that's why I decided to fund the little bar." I smiled. "I'm quite fond of it. It was such a good idea, you just needed someone to give you some financial backing for when it blows up." I pulled out of his grip and resumed setting things up. "Buffy, you come stand over here. And Ang over there. Good." "Wait a second," Lorne interrupted, "do you mean to tell me that Caritas is back?" "Yes," I replied shortly. At his look of confusion and from the hopeful glint in his eye I got what it was that he was trying to ask. "It's yours of course," I said kindly, "unless you don't want it that is. But you are quite welcome to come over whenever you want." I smiled at him. "In fact, a lot of your old regulars have come and keep pestering me about you. It'd really be a kindness to me if you went back." I put out the last necessary things for the spell while Lorne sat down, grinning and stunned. I then turned to Willow. "I'll be right here the whole time helping you," I told her. "Don't worry about a thing. You can do this. Just draw from the Earth, not the Abyss." Willow nodded. She and I had been talking a lot, mostly telepathically though. To everyone else she seemed silent. To me, she was screaming. After a few days I had managed to get her to regular thinking patterns again. She didn't seem better on the outside, but inside, she was doing absolutely wonderful. For how bad she was, of course. Willow smiled at the others a bit peacefully. She sat in the middle of the circle I had drawn with the sand. I put my hand on her shoulder and whispered in her mind, "Now, open yourself to the power of the Earth. Let her speak to you. Let her show you what you need to do." I could see in Willow's mind that the Earth's power was guiding her again, and I could sense the relief in Willow, as she was able to keep her power in control. You see, the Earth's power is peaceful and orderly. The Abyss' power is wild and chaotic. Everyone watched as a bright light surrounded the couple. We could all see the rip in Angel's soul being mended with a bit of Buffy's own. Everyone could see the way their souls, their auras melted together and formed one. "YES!" Willow shouted. "I DID IT!!!!!!!" And everyone grinned. 


	8. Chapter 8

Well, here you go. I know, gasp, two chapters in one day! ( And I'm sorry if anyone doesn't like my music choices. You can go ahead and tell me whatever it is you would rather have, but just so you know, I don't really care, it's my story and I'll have whatever songs I want in it. I know, I know, I'm being a bitca about this, but I don't like what other people like, so tough. I have to deal with their crap playing all over the place, they can deal with some of mine. And in the next chapter (after this one, not the one written below this) the others will sing their songs. If you don't like the songs, like I said, sorry, but I'm choosing particular songs for a reason. Each one will at least closely match something I think fits that character. Even if you don't like the song, perhaps you could just read the lyrics and pretend it's whatever style you like. All right, all right, I'll shut up now and let you read the story. Oh, one last thing, the songs belong to whomever Ariana says. (  
  
Ariana's POV  
  
Well, we all piled into our assorted vehicles and headed off to the brand new Caritas. Willow rode with me and babbled constantly. It was such a nice change that I laughed happily. She grinned too. "So," she asked me, "what's Caritas?"  
  
Angel's POV  
  
"A DEMON BAR!" my love shouted, "WITH KARAOKE!" I laughed at the shocked look on her face. "It's not that bad," I told her, "some of them can really sing. And knowing Ariana, she plans to sing a few numbers herself. Some with me." I grinned as Buffy gaped at me. Yea, yea, so I haven't been singing so well around the gang, but in reality I love to sing. I'm pretty good, I just don't know how to do some songs. Ariana taught me how to sing, you see. So if she hasn't taught me how, I'm lost. It's not that she's a bad teacher, she's great. I'm just so inept at singing that I need her to help me. A lot. With every song.  
  
Lorne's POV  
  
I was ecstatic about Caritas being reopened. Especially with a wealthy benefactor. But another part of me was insanely curious about Ariana. She had an old aura, but it was so clouded by her, that I couldn't tell a thing. I wanted more than anything to find out what was wrong with her, but her warning was very odd. I've never heard of anyone knocking an empath into a coma with a song. Very odd indeed.  
  
Ariana's POV  
  
By the time we had all arrived, I was pumped up and bouncing off the walls. I started to dance at the first hint of music coming from the club. Angel took one look at me, and burst out laughing. I stuck my tongue out at him and walked in with my head held high. I winked at the barman as I passed and walked right up onto the stage as the singer finished his song and left. As I sauntered up to the mic, every head, or part most resembling a head, turned towards me. I smiled sweetly at the crowd. "Now now, let's not get all tensed up. You all know who I am." Whispers broke out among them as some confused demons asked around. "I am The Child." A hush fell over everyone as they stared at me, scared to death. I grinned mentally. I love scaring people. Er, things. I smiled again. "But really now, this is a bar and karaoke club. And as the old owner is back," I gestured to Lorne and a cheer rose up, "this is a night to party. No fights. No grudges. Just a lot of alcohol and good singing." A slight cheer rose up. I pouted. Lorne got a full out cheer. "I swear to you all that I won't harm a hair.," I paused as I noticed a number of bald heads and hairless creatures, "um, I won't harm you at all." This time a big cheer went up. I smiled. Oh yeah, I'm good. "So, I'd like to start the night off with a little number by Queen. It's called Friends Will Be Friends. It's dedicated to all friends out there, mine and yours." I winked at the group as they all sat down, or rather, where pulled into chairs by Angel. The lights dimmed and a spotlight came on. I swayed softly to the music and sang, "Another red letter day  
  
So the pound has dropped and the children are creating  
  
The other half ran away  
  
Taking all the cash and leaving you with the lumber  
  
Got a pain in the chest  
  
Doctors on strike what you need is a rest  
  
It's not easy love, but you've got friends you can trust  
  
Friends will be friends  
  
When you're in need of love they give you care and attention  
  
Friends will be friends  
  
When you're through with life and all hope is lost  
  
Hold out your hand 'cos friends will be friends - right till the end  
  
Now it's a beautiful day  
  
The postman delivered a letter from your lover  
  
Only a 'phone call away  
  
You tried to track him down but somebody stole his number  
  
As a matter of fact  
  
You're getting used to life without him in your way  
  
It's so easy now, 'cos you got friends you can trust  
  
Friends will be friends  
  
When you're in need of love they give you care and attention  
  
Friends will be friends  
  
When you're through with life and all hope is lost  
  
Hold out your hand 'cos friends will be friends - right till the end  
  
It's so easy now, 'cos you got friends you can trust  
  
Friends will be friends  
  
When you're in need of love they give you care and attention  
  
Friends will be friends  
  
When you're through with life and all hope is lost  
  
Hold out your hand - friends will be friends - right till the end  
  
Friends will be friends  
  
When you're in need of love they give you care and attention  
  
Friends will be friends  
  
When you're through with life and all hope is lost  
  
Hold out your hand 'cos right till the end - friends will be friends  
  
Yeah yeah."  
  
The crowd cheered and I bowed my head. "Now, I think we need something a little bit louder, more festive. I know, something more Irish." I grinned at Angel and he immediately came up and stood next to me. We both knew what song to sing. It was our favorite, and one that Angel is extremely good at. (AN - If anyone goes looking for this song, the version by Glengarry Bhoys is the best) "P Stands for Paddy, an old Irish song to get your feet tappin'." The music started out a bit soft, slow. Angel started. "Well I went out one May mor nin' To take a pleasant walk Sat myself down by an old stone wall Just to hear two lovers talk I did hear two lovers talk me dear To hear what they might say Well, I might learn a little more about love just before I went away."  
  
I took over for the refrain as the music got faster. "An' P stands for Paddy I suppose J for my love John An' W stands for the false Willy'o But Johnny's the fairest man Aye Johnny's the fairest man me dear Aye John's the fairest man Well I don't care what anybody says Johnny's the fairest man."  
  
Nearly all the instrument but the beat died out for the first verse, which was Angel's. "Well come sit beside me, beside me on the green It's been six months to a year or more since together we have been Since together we have been me dear, together we have been It's been six months to a year or more since together we have been."  
  
I took the refrain again, and the second verse. "Well I'll not sit beside you, not now not any other time I hear you have another lil boy an' your heart's no longer mine Your heart's no longer mine me dear, your heart's no longer mine I hear you have another lil boy an' your heart's no longer mine."  
  
Then came the refrain once more, then the last verse, which was Angel's. "Well I'll go climb a tall tall tree and rob the wild bird's nest When I come down I'll walk straight home to the girl that I love best Well the girl that I love best me dear, the girl that I love best When I come down I'll walk straight home to the girl that I love best."  
  
Then came the refrain, which we sang together, then Angel's sang the first verse again, then we sang the refrain twice. Then the fun part began. Through the beginning, the music had had a fresh green sense to it, with that hint of Irish excitement. It was something you couldn't listen to and NOT dance. The music gave you the feeling of a sugar rush, or just made you hyperactive, or maybe both. But after the singing, the music changed. It went from a fresh sugar rush, to a swirling frenzy of energy. It made some people tired just to hear it. It made your heart speed up and pound to the beat, while you moved every part of your body frantically, trying to feel the music more and more. The music went on and on, and just when you think it's ended, and it pauses for a moment, it starts again, and almost builds back up to the fast pace tempo. Through the entire musical section of the piece, Angel and I danced. Not the crazy flailing of these days, but the way people are meant to dance to this music, with their feet moving too fast to see, and their bodies following the rhythm. We danced, and laughed, and screamed out in wild happy craze. Glancing over towards our audience, which had been forgotten for a time, I could see them all dancing too. Some had nearly passed out and were collapsed in chairs, but each one had a grin on their face. As the music sped up minutely, the crowd got the last bit of frenzy out, and stopped short as the music ended with a final beat. 


End file.
